My Little Flower
by Scottie2
Summary: Koenma x Botan! PLease read. its my first YYH fanfic here so R/R!


~ My Little Flower ~  
  
  
  
Tock! Tock! The sound of a knock on the door disturbed Koenma as he hurriedly tried to finish the extra load of paper work plopped on his desk.  
  
Who is it now? Didn't I tell George to leave me alone? He thought. I told him that I'm swamped thanks to that new plague. More death, more paperwork, as they say.   
  
"Whoever it is leave me alone! I'm too busy," the overworked prince yelled, not bothering to conceal his agitation.  
  
"Ohayou Koenma-sama! Its me Botan-san!" a voice replied, perky as ever.  
  
The voice belonged to Botan; one of Koenma's numerous Ferry Girls. Without invitation, Botan let her self into Koenma's office.  
  
"Botan-san, shouldn't you be ferrying some souls right about now? The plague in NigenKai has you girls swamped, doesn't it?  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama, but I've been able to finish a little early. More Ferry girls were sent to help lessen the load, but we have way more than necessary. I think the girls at H.Q. over estimated the amount of extra souls we were to get and went a little overboard. But anyways, I decided you could use a break from all this work!  
  
"Well, sorry, but I'm kinda busy here. And if you hadn't noticed, I don't have time for a break, so why don't you go make yourself useful elsewhere, huh?"  
  
As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Koenma regretted it. Botan was only trying to help relieve the stress of working all day, and this is how he repaid her. Immediately feeling guilty, Koenma quickly came up with an idea to make it up to her.  
  
"I'm sry Botan-san. Its just that, all this extra work gets me stressed, you know? Koenma said, his voice pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"H-h-hai, I understand Koenma-sama." Botan replied, but it was evident his harsh words temporarily dampened her spirits.  
  
"Tell you what. Since you're done, why don't I take the rest of the day off too?"  
  
Koenma knew what he was saying was crazy. A prince of ReiKai hardly ever takes a day off, especially when he has more paperwork than usual. But something in Botan's eyes pleaded for him to take a break. And as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't resist doing something to please her. Perhaps maybe he'd have George do the paperwork.  
  
Botan's eyes lit up. "Really? Would you really do that? I know that you have so much work to do and…"  
  
"Don't remind me, or I may change my mind. So what do you want to do?"  
  
If Botan could get any happier, she did right then.  
  
I guess I'll have to change into my teenage form. Koenma sighed. I have to be crazy to be doing this…..   
  
* * *  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Koenma was tired. Tired was not new to him. In fact, it was his most relentless enemy. Usually when he was exhausted, the only thing on his mind was sleep. But right now, the only thing he could think about was a blue- hared Ferry girl named Botan. But unfortunately for Koenma, tired prevailed. Although he fought it as long as he could, he couldn't win. And Koenma collapsed, right onto the floor, 2 feet from his door.  
  
Meanwhile, Botan had been talking. The two had spent the last 7 hours having fun. The ReiKai carnival was in town, and after everyone's busy day at work, it was the perfect relax-and-have-fun spot. After having a great time, Botan and Koenma had taken a walk in the royal garden, then headed to their rooms. Botan was just talking about how they should do this more often, when she heard a thud. Looking down she saw Koenma, rolled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully.  
  
It was the sweetest, cutest, and most peaceful thing Botan had ever seen. Her heart just about melted at that moment. And then Botan realized, to her delight, that for the past few centuries, she had been working alongside the most kawaii bishounen, without even knowing it. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
After a few minutes, (full of more mental slapping, and perhaps drooling) Botan realized that it's probably not all that comfortable for Koenma to be sleeping on the floor. So she came to the most natural conclusion; she had to put Koenma in his bed. Picking him up, (took her a while, he was kinda heavy) she opened his door, and brought him in. She placed him on his bed, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight, then headed towards the door.  
  
As fate would have it, Botan also got a visit from Tired. Right as she was heading out, Botan collapsed. 2 feet from the door.  
  
* * *  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
Koenma woke up confused. Here he was in his bed, but he was in his normal clothes, not his pajamas. And he couldn't remember ever getting into bed. He stood up and scratched his head. All he could remember was walking with Botan, then… everything went blank.  
  
Botan… He thought. We had such a good time together. Maybe I shouldn't be so rude to her all the time. After all, she was right, I really did need a break.   
  
After changing, Koenma was just about to go to his office when he tripped on something lying on his floor.  
  
Botan-san?? He thought, as he barely avoided breaking his leg. What is she doing here?   
  
Koenma looked and saw Botan curled up into a protective little ball. Looking at her sleeping so peacefully his heart seemed to finally wake up. He realized that for the past few centuries he had been working with one of the most beautiful girls in all of the three worlds. Without even realizing it.  
  
"How could I not have noticed for so long?" He thought out loud.  
  
After a thoughtful moment, Koenma remembered that Botan was on the floor. Picking her up, (it was pretty easy, she wasn't all that heavy) he took her and carried her to her room. He couldn't help feeling something familiar about this. (Insert sweatdrop) Reaching her room, he placed her on her bed. For some reason, a sudden urge to kiss her came upon him. Shaking it off, What is wrong with me? He walked out of his room and headed to his office.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Botan woke up confused. She had somehow ended up in her bed, but she couldn't remember ever walking into her room. She wasn't even in her pajamas. All she could remember was putting Koenma in his bed and…. kissing him goodnight. Her heart fluttered as she remembered last night.  
  
We had so much fun She thought. Koenma isn't all that bad once he loosens up. If only he wasn't my boss.. Botan shook the thought from her mind. I'm such a baka! How can I think of Koenma in that way!   
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" C-c-come in! "  
  
To Botan's surprise, Koenma walked in.  
  
" Ohayou!" He greeted.  
  
" Ohayou, Koenma-sama…." Botan replied. Looking at her watch she noticed it was 11 in the morning. What could Koenma be doing here in the middle of a work day? She thought.  
  
" Um, I was just checking on you Botan-san. Last night you fell asleep on my floor and I had brought u to your room this morning. I just wanted to know if you were okay."  
  
Botan was grateful, but she knew that something must be really weird if Koenma put down his work, just to check on her.  
  
" Thank you, Koenma-sama. I-I appreciate it." She said rather absentmindedly, as she tried to figure out what Koenma might want. " Um, Koenma-sama, don't you have work to do? I mean, I'm grateful, but it's not like you to just take a break to come see me." Botan asked, deciding it was better to just ask her question outright.  
  
Koenma turned a funny shade of red. Botan giggled.  
  
"Koenma-sama! Are you okay?" she said, teasing.  
  
Koenma turned even redder.  
  
" I'm fine, thank you! I just wanted to check up on you, that's all," he replied in an irritated voice. It seemed Koenma was more annoyed at himself then at Botan. "I have to go now. Your right, I do have a lot of work to do. Ja." Koenma left Botan's room, still bright red.  
  
Botan just giggled, and got ready for a long day at work. She couldn't help wondering, though, why Koenma was acting so strangely. Forget Koenma. Why am I acting so strangely?   
  
* * *  
  
~ That Evening ~  
  
What is wrong with me? Koenma asked himself, as he sat down to continue working. She's right, I never take a break, unless it's for a good reason. Why do I care for her so much? She's just another ferry girl. Well, maybe not you're average one. Koenma smiled as he remembered the night before. He thought of all the good times he had with Botan. He appreciated how she was one of his only friends, even though he never asked her to be.  
  
An opening door disturbed his thoughts. He looked up to see Botan. Before he could ask her what she was doing there, Botan spoke.  
  
"Koenma-sama, I felt so guilty about embarrassing you, and also for taking you away from your work. I thought I'd help you by doing some work."  
  
Koenma didn't know what to say, and just stared, with a surprised look on his face. Without waiting for an answer, Botan grabbed an extra chair and pulled up to the side of Koenma's desk, took his extra stamp, grabbed a stack of papers and began to work. Koenma sweat dropped.  
  
"Really, Botan-chan, this isn't necessary." Koenma said.  
  
Now it was Botan's turn to turn red. At first Koenma couldn't understand why, but then he realized what he had just said. Botan-chan. It was always Botan-san, always formal. Now I know I'm crazy! Maybe if I ignore it, she'll think she had just heard wrong. Koenma somehow managed to keep from blushing.  
  
" But uh, it's well appreciated Botan-san."  
  
Botan's face showed disappointment for about 2 seconds, then returned back to its cheery form. Koenma didn't notice. Sitting down, he began to work, and Botan followed shortly.  
  
After about 20 minutes of silent working, Koenma was half way done with a stack when he accidentally knocked it down. Reaching down to pick the papers up, Koenma felt the most wonderful warmth he had ever felt. Both him and Botan had reached for the papers at the same time. Koenma raised his head to look at her and there they were, 2 inches apart.  
  
That's when he got lost into her eyes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Koenma was falling. Falling in what seemed like an endless sky….  
  
He landed in something like a garden, full of every type of flower Koenma knew. Roses, lilies, daffodils, buttercups, the list went on. All were attractive.  
  
Koenma walked around the garden admiring the plants. On the path he spotted one lone flower. He picked it up. Out of all the flowers in the garden, red or white, green or yellow, this one was the most beautiful.  
  
"I love this flower," he said aloud. "What is it called?"  
  
Koenma searched in his mind for what the flower was called. He could not recollect its name.  
  
"This is the most enchanting flower of them all. I must name it. I shall call it…. My Little Flower. For over all the other beauties this garden contains, I choose this one, humble as it may be…"  
  
And then Koenma was falling, falling again into the vast sky.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Koenma seemed to return to his office. What just happened? He wondered. Where was I? What is going on? Koenma realized he was still staring at Botan. 2 seconds had gone by. All that in 2 seconds? He tried to turn away from the stare, but found he couldn't. Those eyes hypnotized him. Those gorgeous, attractive eyes. He struggled to break free of their gaze and triumphed. He lowered his eyes… straight onto her lips. Oh God, what is wrong with me? Before he could stop himself, the 2 inches became 1. And then there was nothing.  
  
Koenma kissed Botan. Her lips were so soft. He could feel her stiffen, but he didn't want her to go… not yet…  
  
Botan pulled away.  
  
"Koenma-sama, what are you doing…?" she whispered, scared.  
  
"Shh.." Koenma replied, and he kissed her again.  
  
This time Botan responded, how could she resist? This was what she had longed for, ever since last night… She enfolded her arms around Koenma's neck as he continued to deepen the kiss. Botan felt his arms wrap around her as he tore his lips away from hers and began to plant hot kisses over her cheek and neck. From somewhere inside, a voice of reason screamed for her attention. What are you doing! He's YOUR BOSS!! Botan ignored it for as long as she could, but soon she couldn't stand it. She pulled away from Koenma.  
  
"Botan…"  
  
"No Koenma-sama…. This is… this isn't right."  
  
"Botan, please, don't call me Koenma-sama.."  
  
"You're.. you're my boss, I.. I can't.."  
  
"Botan, can't you see? I..I've been so happy ever since last night…. I can't let this go…. I .. I love you Botan…."  
  
Botan was too confused. Everything was happening too fast… She wanted to… just.. think it over.. clear her mind….  
  
"No,.. this.. this isn't right.. I need to go." Botan turned and ran out of Koenma's office.  
  
* * *  
  
Botan ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed. The past 2 days were the most wonderful, most amazing…. most crazy days of her entire life. Never in all her days as a deity of death had she ever had such feelings for anyone. She had many friends, (who couldn't resist the joyful charms of our favorite ferry girl?) but never someone she could….love…  
  
Koenma had always been her grouchy boss, but never the less she had always liked him. When he was in his good moods, he was a great friend. Yet she had never thought of him as more than that. But now, after tonight, Botan didn't know what to think of him. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the kiss, but still….  
  
Botan tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept wandering to the fact that she was a lowly ferry girl, and here she was, in love with the prince of ReiKai.  
  
* * *  
  
Koenma slammed his fist against his desk.  
  
"Why did I do that?" He asked out loud, angrily.  
  
Because you love her.. He thought. What you should really be asking is, 'why did it take me so long to figure out?' He mentally hit himself for ignoring Botan for so long. I need to go talk to her…  
  
* * *  
  
Koenma knocked on Botan's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Botan asked, her voice wavering.  
  
Koenma felt his throat tighten. "It's me Koenma, Botan-chan." He said, emphasizing on -chan. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"C-come in Koenma-sama.  
  
Koenma opened the door and walked into her room.  
  
Noticing how small her quarters were, Koenma thought out loud, "Botan-chan, you deserve more than this! Surely I can find better living quarters…"  
  
"This is more than enough for a simple ferry girl like myself, Koenma- sama." She replied, emphasizing on ferry girl and the –sama at the end of his name.  
  
"Botan, please, just call me Koenma… and you're no ordinary ferry girl, you know." He said, lovingly.  
  
Botan trembled at his words. She wanted to run up and hug him right at that instant, and after a moment of hesitation, she did. Koenma tilted her head towards his.  
  
Then Koenma fell into her eyes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Koenma was back in the garden. Except this time, Botan was right besides him. Koenma excitedly told her about the flower he had seen. Always cheerful, Botan matched Koenma's enthusiasm as they searched the path for the flower.  
  
1.1.3 Spotting the flower, Koenma picked it up and handed it to Botan.  
  
"Oh, I've seen that flower before! It's called a peony!" Botan said.  
  
Koenma looked at the flower. He looked at Botan. Redirecting his gaze to the flower, its beauty seemed to fade. In one swift movement, Koenma took the flower and cast it away.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Botan asked, confused.  
  
"I don't need it." Koenma replied. " I already have my little flower."  
  
"You do? Where?"  
  
Koenma took Botan's hand. "Right here."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Koenma kissed Botan tenderly. Pulling away, he searched for the right words to say to her.  
  
"Aishiteru, Botan."  
  
"Aishiteru, Koenma-sama."  
  
"You are my little flower."  
  
Although it isn't the typical phrase that all stories end with, Botan didn't notice, and she replied with a kiss.  
  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, blah blah blah (add legal crap). First of all I'd like the reader to know, the scenes where Ko + B fell asleep and the continuous mention of the number 2 are not written to make u think this author has no creativity, but an attempt at dramatic irony. (i.e. the both found each other lying 2 feet from the door.) Reading it over, this author realizes she failed miserably, but is too lazy to make changes. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
